Somewhere In Time: A Fanfiction
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: Lestat -Interview With the Vampire, etc- becomes involved with time travel when Louis goes missing after a fight. He only has one chance to get things right. Loosely based on the movie Somewhere In Time -which is fantastic.-
1. Chapter 1

**Somewhere In Time: A Fanfiction **

(_A/N: This is loosely based on the movie, Somewhere In Time. If you haven't seen it, you should see it. It's a beautiful film. This takes place somewhere after TOBT but there won't be many spoilers involved. The characters are not mine, the plot is only partly mine and I don't make any money off of this. Thanks and enjoy.) _

**Chapter One **

Lestat, the blond-haired brat prince of the vampire world, wandered aimlessly through a book store. He didn't know for sure why he had come in there, he just felt drawn to the place. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of his dear Louis. How long had it been since he'd seen him? A year perhaps? No, it had been longer than that, too long.

He came to an abrupt stop when his eye came across a book called _Travels Through Time. _Curiously, he picked it up and flipped through it. He merely scanned it but he got the gist of its contents. It was a scientific documentary of a professor's experience with time travel. Normally he would be able to pass such things off as nonsense but for some reason, today it intrigued him. He bought the book and set off for home.

Upon arrival at Rue Royale, he set the book down on a table next to a vase of sweetly smelling flowers from their garden. Lestat looked about the room, sighing at its emptiness. He thought of Louis and the fight they had had right before he left. Try as he might he couldn't even remember what had started it. All he knew and all that mattered was Louis had left that very night and he hadn't seen him since. He cast a glance back at the book and decided he wasn't in the mood for reading; he just wanted to go to sleep. With a final look at Louis's favorite chair that sat just as it always had by the fireplace, he retreated to his sun-proofed bedroom.

Louis came to him in his dreams, looking as beautiful as ever but somehow ghostly. His eyes appeared to be haunted as he stared at Lestat pleadingly. He grabbed Lestat's hands and whispered desperately, "Come back to me." Lestat felt him push something into his left hand and then Louis was gone. He disappeared as suddenly as he had come and Lestat looked down at the object in his hand. It was a crumpled piece of paper. Puzzled, he unfolded it. There in the middle of the paper was Louis's fancy scrawl that said: _June 27__th__, 1812. _.

Lestat awoke, feeling as if he had something very important to do. He wandered back into the living room and spotted _Travels Through Time _on the table and everything from the dream came back to him. "June 27th, 1812…" He whispered to himself, "What does he mean?" He stared at the book for a moment and then finally picked it up and sat down in the armchair across from Louis's. He turned the book over where he found a black and white photograph of the author: a wise looking grey haired man with spectacles. Lestat nodded, deciding that the man probably knew what he was talking about so he opened the book and began to read.

_"Marius, I need to talk to you," _Lestat called out to him with his mind. A few minutes ticked by and then, _"Lestat? What is it?" _

_"Marius! I have something to ask you about and it may seem strange but I need your help with this." _

_"Lestat, slow down, you're not making any sense." _

_"I'm sorry but it's kind of hard to explain like this…" _

_"Very well, where are you?" _

_"New Orleans." _There was a pause.

_"I'll be there tomorrow night." _

Lestat smiled, _"Thank you, Marius! I'll see you then!"_

Marius wouldn't normally have rushed himself but the anxious tone in Lestat's voice had him a bit worried. He would need to set out for New Orleans immediately if he was to make it there on time.

Lestat didn't dream at all that night, much to his dismay. He had hoped that Louis would come back to him and explain things but no such luck. Upon waking, he went out to hunt though the hunger wasn't nagging him all that painfully. It was more of something to busy him until Marius arrived. When he came back, Marius was already standing by the mantle. Lestat greeted him warmly and gestured for him to sit down.

"I probably should have knocked," Marius said, "But your window was so conveniently open."

"No, it's fine," replied Lestat, "I'm just glad you were able to make it."

"So what's the problem this time?" Marius asked playfully.

Under different circumstances, Lestat would have laughed but tonight he wanted to get straight to the point. "Marius…I know this is going to sound odd but please have patience with me."

"What are you on about, Lestat?"

"I haven't seen Louis in such a long time," Lestat continued, "I'm…afraid I finally blew it," He paused, thinking and Marius waited for him to go on, "You haven't heard anything from him, have you?"

"Not a whisper, Lestat, some of us are a bit concerned. It's been five years."

"Five years," Lestat mouthed the words to himself, astonished it had been so long. It was possible he had been in denial, needing to think that Louis was coming back to him for the sake of his sanity.

"Lestat?" Marius asked when he had been staring off into space.

The younger vampire shook his head and refocused back on Marius. "I'm sorry…I was just…thinking… Anyway, I had this dream the other day and Louis was there except he didn't really seem himself, he seemed like…a shadow, a ghost of himself. He looked so desperate and longing. He grabbed my hands and said, "Come back to me." Then he was gone and there was a piece of paper in my hand…"

"What did the paper say, Lestat?"

"That was the most peculiar part, Marius. The paper said a date. June, 27th, 1812. It was in his handwriting, I'd know it anywhere. What I'm getting to is… do you think he, being my fledgling, actually contacted me somehow?"

Marius pondered this for a moment, and then replied, "I wouldn't say it's impossible. You two have a very strong bond and I don't doubt the power of dreams. What I wonder is what it means."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out," Lestat picked up the book from the floor beside the chair and held it up for Marius to see, "I was in a bookstore the other night and I was drawn to this book for no particular reason. This was the night _before_ the dream, mind you."

Marius's eyes narrowed as he studied the red and white letters on the front of the book. He held out his hand in a silent request to study it more closely. Lestat handed it to him and watched as the older vampire read through the book with lightening speed.

"What do you think of it?" Lestat asked.

Marius closed the book and looked back up at Lestat, "I think it's quite interesting. What an idea! To be able to hypnotize yourself back through time…"

"Yes!" Lestat cried enthusiastically, "He makes it sound so possible!"

"I'm not saying I believe him," Marius continued, "but I think it's plausible."

"So what I'm thinking of is to actually try it."

"Lestat!"

"Don't shoot down the idea just yet, Marius, let me explain! Finding the book, Louis giving me an exact date in a dream, it's just too weird not to mean something! You can't sit there and tell me this whole thing is just a big coincidence!"

"I didn't say that, Lestat."

"But you were thinking it! Come on, we're vampires. When I was mortal, I never put much stock into believing in such things as us. Clearly we exist so clearly more things are possible than we imagine. Anything is possible! Anything is worth a try!"

Marius sighed the way he always did when Lestat began to make sense against his better judgment. "I hate to be the one to give permission for you to do this…"

"Thank you, Marius! You won't regret it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Lestat stood up and began to pace the room, mumbling about making preparations.

"Please heed his warnings, Lestat," Marius said, "Like he said, make sure there are no objects in the room to remind you of the present…"

"Yes and do you see why this flat is perfect? It's decorated nearly exactly as it was in the 1800's. And in addition to that, we lived in this very place! I won't have to go searching all over town!"

"Calm down, Lestat, it unnerves me to see you so eager. It always spells trouble."

Lestat laughed and hugged Marius, "Don't you worry about me. This is my chance to get it right! This is my chance to go back and be good to him and make him love me. Maybe then he won't leave me. 1812, 1812… oh our dear Claudia will still be with us! I'll be good to her too; maybe she won't try to kill me this time."

"Lestat, you are the damndest…"

"Yes I know, I am the damndest creature aren't I?"

Lestat was as bubbly and jubilant as Marius had ever seen him so he bid him farewell so the necessary precautions could be made.


	2. Chapter 2

_(__**A/N**__: Omg I could have sworn I uploaded this whole thing! It's been done since forever ago XD Oopsie…oh well, on to Chapter 2) _

The next night, Lestat set about finding some clothing for the correct time period. All of his old clothes had become moth-eaten and decayed so he had gotten rid of them years ago. He decided to make a trip to London in search of the garments. He knew of a few shops that carried clothes from the Victorian era and some even further back than that.

It was nearly dawn in London so he had to work quickly. Of course the stores were closed by then so he had to break in. Being the powerful vampire he was, he used his mind to disable the alarm system. Once inside, he rifled through racks of clothes to find a proper shirt. He finally came across one that looked suitable: A beautifully preserved white shirt with slightly puffed sleeves that gathered at the wrist, extending into ruffled cuffs that matched the ruffle which descended down from the collar. It was a nearly perfect fit so he began to search for a pair of pants. Lestat had less luck in that area and the dawn was fast approaching so he overpaid for the shirt, leaving the money on the counter and made himself a grave to hide from the sun until the next night.

He awoke earlier than usual, just after the sun had gone down and decided that he must consult a tailor. Lestat had forgotten about his English tailor and hoped that the elderly man hadn't passed on since the last time he saw him. He quickly made his way to the man's shop, nearly scaring him to death bursting in the way he did because the man was about to close up.

"Hello Mr. Mackenzie," Lestat greeted him pleasantly.

The old man stared at him for a moment before recognizing him. "Mr. Gregor?" It was one of Lestat's many clever pseudonyms.

"Yes, now pay attention, good sir. I need your help urgently," Lestat said and proceeded to explain in detail what kind of outfit he required. The man was puzzled but jotted down notes anyhow. When Mr. Mackenzie got his measuring tape, Lestat waved him away and told him his measurements from memory.

"This is very peculiar, sir," the old man said, scratching his head as he read over his notes.

"Don't worry about why I need the things; just tell me when they can be finished."

Mr. Mackenzie thought for a moment, "I can have it all done by the end of the week."

"Thank you, I'll see you then," Lestat cast the man a charming smile and then he was gone.

In view of the circumstances, Lestat checked into a nearby hotel until the end of the week. Time seemed to drag on as all he could think about was getting back to New Orleans and testing out the time travel. It didn't really occur to him that it might not work. He tended to think with his head in the clouds once he got excited over something, especially a new adventure.

At the end of the week, Lestat returned to Mr. Mackenzie's shop and picked up his gorgeously made waistcoat, jacket and pants. The shoes wouldn't be a problem; he already had some period-fitting boots at home. He thanked the man profusely and paid him generously before setting off for home.

Upon arrival in New Orleans, Lestat dressed himself in the new garments and looked himself up and down in his full length mirror. Yes, it was just like old times. The indigo jacket was cut perfectly in the style of the times as was the matching vest with gold inlay patterns of curling vines and flowers. The buttons were gold to match. The pants were pinstriped and full length with buttons at the ankles. His black leather ankle boots completed the outfit and he had to admit, he looked dashing. He let out an anxious breath and turned to look at his bedroom. As far as he could tell, there were no indications that the room was from modern times. Everything electronic had been cleverly concealed by the remodelers at Lestat's request. He grabbed some money that was lying on his dresser and dropped it down into his vest pocket when he realized the date on one of the pennies.

"1987?" He said to himself and then laughed, "What am I doing?" He took the money back out and hid it in the closet.

"It's time," he whispered to himself and made his way over to the bed where he laid down atop the covers. He relaxed himself and closed his eyes, trying to breathe slowly despite his excitement. As the book demanded, he told himself the facts he must believe in order to hypnotize himself.

"The date is June 27th, 1812. You are laying on your bed in your flat on the Rue Royale in New Orleans. Your mind accepts this absolutely. Louis De Pointe du Lac is in this flat at this very moment. When you open your eyes you will wander out into the living room and find him. This has to happen now."

He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing was different. He sighed, aggravated and looked at the bedside table where he had previously laid _Travels Through Time_ in case he needed to look back at something. It suddenly occurred to him that the book had been written in 1979.

"Of course," he mumbled to himself and dropped it down into a drawer. Once the book was out of sight, he reassumed his position on the bed in order to try it again.

"The date is June 27th, 1812. You are laying on your bed in your flat on the Rue Royale in New Orleans. Your mind accepts this absolutely…Louis De Pointe Du Lac is…in this…flat…at…" he suddenly felt overcome with drowsiness and unknowingly let a deep sleep overtake him.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Chapter 3!) _

Lestat opened his eyes and gave the room a moment to focus in his vision. He looked around himself, thinking at first that it was the same room but upon closer inspection, he recognized the old French moldings at the base boards. Filled with excitement, he sat up and looked down at the comforter on his bed. He nearly laughed with giddiness as he ran his hand over the all too familiar designs.

He got up and bounded into the living room, calling Louis's name. He leaned against a chair as he took in everything; all the little details of the flat he had forgotten. Lestat listened for a moment only to discover that the entire place was empty. Puzzled, he went back into the bedroom, remembering where he kept his diary under the mattress and pulled it out.

"June 27th, June 27th… Where were we on June 27th?" He muttered to himself as he flipped through the diary. He came to the date, June 26th and stopped. Only half the page had been filled out so he skimmed through it quickly.

Then he came across something interesting: _"I've just arrived back from the tailor's. My new suit for the ball tomorrow is complete. I've also gotten new clothes for Louis, no matter how much he may object to it. I swear he'd wear his clothes to rags if I weren't around…" _

"Oh yes! The ball! I remember that now!" Lestat exclaimed, shoving the diary back under his mattress. Then something occurred to him, "They wouldn't have left without me, would they? No of course not…"

He reentered the living room which was still empty, checked Louis's room and Claudia's, and looked into the garden only to confirm his previous speculation. The flat was indeed empty. Confused and a bit upset, Lestat set out for the ball. Luckily the details of that night returned to him as soon as he walked into the street and he remembered the exact address of the ball.

Not bothering with hailing a cab, he relied on his vampiric speed to get him there. Upon arrival, he entered the glittering ballroom where brightly colored dresses swished past him and the lilting music of the quartet filled his ears. He skirted the room, in search of his fledglings. It didn't take him long to spot Louis standing shyly on the fringe of the dance floor, watching everyone else dance. He smiled at the sight of him in the old fashions that suited him so well. Claudia was rapidly approaching Louis, her blonde curls bouncing in time with her bright blue skirts. Louis smiled down at her as she took his hands in hers and led him onto the dance floor.

Just as Lestat was about to go join them, a shocking sight took him aback. There he saw himself not ten feet away dancing with a pretty red-head. He blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't delusional. No, the other Lestat still remained, smiling his charming smile and no doubt plotting his attack on the girl he danced with.

"This…doesn't make sense," Lestat said to himself as he backed up, nearly stumbling over a chair.

Suddenly, he felt a hand clamp down over his mouth and a strong arm wrap around his waist as he was pulled quickly into a small hallway. He was about to bite down into the hand when he was slammed against the wall and was finally face to face with his attacker.

"…Marius?" he asked when the hand was finally removed.

"Yes," the elder replied and backed up respectfully.

"I don't remember you being here," Lestat said more to himself than to Marius.

"I wasn't, Lestat. I traveled through time just like you did."

"What?!"

"Shh!" he put his hand back over Lestat's mouth, "We can't let them see or hear us!"

Lestat nodded in understanding and Marius removed his hand. "I don't get it, Marius. Why is there another me?"

"That's you from the past," he explained.

"The book didn't say anything about this."

"That's because the man that traveled back in time had never been to that time period before. If he had decided to go back just a few years, he would have run into himself. You understand? I didn't realize this until later and by then you were already gone."

"But I've only been here about a half-hour. The rest of the time I was in London."

"London?"

"Yes, London, I was acquiring some period clothing," Lestat said, gesturing to his attire.

"Then there was time all along…"

"Marius, if that's all you needed to tell me, I think I would have figured it out soon enough."

"No…that's not all," Marius paused looking down at the floor. This was not a good sign.

Lestat's stomach seemed to twist in a knot as he expected the worst. "What is it?"

"Louis…went into the fire."

Lestat felt his knees buckle and all the color before his eyes seemed to smear and cloud with darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Lestat, can you hear me?" Marius's voice seemed to be coming from some far off place, its echo resounding in his ears.

"M-Marius…" Lestat slowly opened his eyes to see Marius looking down at him. "Where am I?"

"My hotel room," came Marius's quiet response, "Do you remember…what I told you?"

Lestat's mind was foggy and his brow furrowed in concentration. "Louis…" reality came crashing back like a ton of bricks upon his chest. He sat up quickly only to have his head ache and throb in protest. He stared at Marius desperately, "Please… tell me it's not true. Marius, tell me it's not true!"

Marius averted his gaze; the pain in Lestat's eyes was too hard to bear. He felt the younger vampire clutch at the fabric of his sleeve, wailing at him, "Tell me it's not true!"

"Lestat, we have to go back to our time."

"What?! No! No, we can't go! Louis is here! He's safe here, I can be with him! I'll never leave!" Lestat shouted, shaking Marius.

Marius turned back to him, trying to force back the tears, "You can't. If you make yourself known to him, you'll mess up the entire fabric of time!"

"No, I don't believe you! I can't go! I won't!"

Marius grasped Lestat firmly on the shoulders and looked into his despairing eyes. "Lestat, you're in hysterics. It might not make sense to you now but it will in time. You have to come back to the present with me."

"No! I can fix it! Let me try to fix it so he won't…so he won't…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"I don't know how you'd manage it, Lestat."

"I'll talk to him! I'll wait until the other Lestat is out of the house and I'll talk to him! If that doesn't work, I'll just stay here and watch over him," Lestat pleaded.

Marius sighed, "If you stay here as you say you would, you'd be living the life of a ghost. You'd go mad."

"It's better than going back to the present and never seeing him again. I have to do this."

After a few moments of careful consideration, Marius finally gave in. "I'll give you a chance but if you make a folly of it, you'll come back to the present and Maharet will deal with you."

Lestat nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I won't screw up."

He stayed in Marius's hotel room that night because it was so close to dawn and he couldn't very well go home. The next night, he set out for Rue Royale. Lestat waited outside in the bushes, watching for his past-self to go hunting. It seemed like years had gone by when suddenly the front door opened and he saw himself walking down the road in the opposite direction, humming under his breath.

Lestat waited for his past-self to disappear out of site and then he leapt up onto the balcony. He undid the locks with the power of his mind and let himself in. He tried to be as quiet as possible until he got his bearings. His old piano sat not five feet from him and he stepped up to it, tentatively brushing his fingertips along the keys, careful not to press any of them down though he longed to sit down and play.

_'Would it be such a bad thing?'_ he wondered silently to himself. He shook his head as if to clear it of the thought, 'No, I mustn't. What if Louis comes up here and sees me in different clothes than what my past-self will come back wearing?' Then again it wasn't so unusual for Lestat to return wearing new outfits. He tried to think back to what he did the night after the ball. Then it came back to him suddenly: Louis had refused to go to the opera with him so he had gone hunting, and then to the opera by himself. He wasn't back until an hour or so before dawn. Louis would be asleep by then.

Reassured, he sat down at the piano and began to play the Rachmaninoff Rhapsody on a Theme by Paganini. He remembered it perfectly, it being one of his favorite pieces of all time. Not long into the piece, he looked up to see Louis standing curiously in the doorway. His fingers nearly faltered at the radiant vampire that stood before him. He smiled at him, resisting the urge to pull him into his arms and just hold him.

"I haven't heard that one before," Louis said timidly, "What is it?"

"Rachmaninoff. From the rhapsody," Lestat replied.

Louis nodded and slowly approached the piano, "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it's one of my favorites."

"I thought you were going to the opera?"

"It doesn't start for a while now."

_'So far, so good,'_ Lestat thought as Louis accepted this and silently watched him play. _'Louis probably isn't used to me not making any nasty or snide remarks this far into a conversation. Good Lord, was I really that awful?' _

"You know…this song kind of reminds me of you…" Lestat remarked thoughtfully.

Louis stared at him, "Me? Why?"

Lestat smiled at the bewildered look on his fledglings face, "Well… it's beautiful, enchanting, has a hint of underlying melancholy but is at the same time romantic and uplifting."

A faint shade of red tinged Louis's cheeks and he looked down at his hands. Lestat continued to play, pouring forth all his passion into the song. He glanced over at Louis every now and again to see he had sat down in a chair near the piano and had a dreamy look on his face. He wished now more than ever that he could read his mind. Lestat stopped playing quite abruptly and stood up.

Louis seemed to come out of his trans-like state, "Why did you stop?"

Lestat didn't answer but walked up to him, looking down into his emerald eyes that now had a puzzled air about them. He gently touched his face with his finger tips and then brought the other hand up so he could hold his face still in his hands, knowing that Louis might try to duck away from him. Slowly, he leaned down pressed his lips softly against Louis's. Louis didn't move away but let his eyelids droop shut, sighing into Lestat's mouth.

When Lestat finally pulled away from him, he knelt in front of the chair and wrapped his arms around Louis. "Don't ever leave me, Louis," He whispered to him, "I'd die." With that, he released him and made a dash for the balcony, jumping over it and running back to Marius's hotel room.

Once inside, he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Marius returned to the room a few moments later, looking a bit surprised to see Lestat there.

"How did everything go?" Marius asked him.

"I can't leave," Lestat replied simply.

"What?"

"I can't bear to leave. No matter what I do, I can't ensure that Louis won't…take his life," the last words nearly killed him to say, "I'll just do away with the past-Lestat somehow and take his place. Maybe things will end up better."

"Lestat, you can't just do away with him. If you kill him, you'll kill yourself as well. You need to go back to the present."

"Then I'll take past-Louis with me."

"There's no telling what that would do to history. If you brought Louis, you'd have to bring Claudia as well and you know Maharet would want to do away with her. Do you really want to go through that again? And what of Louis? How do you think he'd cope with suddenly being jolted forward into modern times? He'd go crazy just like your dear Nicolas."

"So you're telling me the only way is to go back to the present and be without him for the rest of my life? With no way to end the suffering? No. I can't do that. I'm sorry Marius. I'll live a ghost of a life here if I have to but I won't go back."

Lestat then fled from the room and took to the skies. When he landed again, he was in the garden behind their flat, looking up at Louis's room. Through the window, he could see him sitting there, reading. How he longed to go up there and kiss him again and tell him everything that weighed down his poor mind. But he knew he couldn't. The past-Lestat would be back soon and when that happened he had to be out of sight. He decided the best thing to do was to dig a hole for himself behind the bushes to sleep. When he arose, he would wait for past-Lestat to leave and then he could have Louis all to himself. He could do it, he had to.

He watched from the bushes as Lestat went out to hunt with Claudia. He wanted to follow Louis when he had gone hunting an hour before but knew it would only anger him to be followed. So he waited until he could hear him approaching the house. Lestat brushed the dirt from his clothes and ran in through the back door so he could be waiting for Louis when he got in.

He heard the front door click shut and Louis came into view. Upon seeing him up close again, Lestat knew he could handle this, anything to be with him.

"Welcome back, cher," he greeted amicably.

Louis looked up, just noticing his presence, "Hello, Lestat. I thought you were going to take Claudia hunting tonight."

"Well once we got out there, she told me she wanted to pursue the victim on her own. She's getting more mature."

"Maybe too mature," Louis replied, picking up a book of poetry and sitting down in his armchair.

Lestat walked up behind him and leaned over the back of the chair to whisper in his ear, "Louis, I thought you might want to go take a walk with me."

"Lestat…I… I don't know, I…" he lost his train of thought as Lestat gently pushed his hair aside and kissed his neck.

"Come on, Louis," another kiss, "You know you want to."

He let out a shuddery sigh, "Okay, okay. I'll take a walk with you."

"Thank you, cher, just let me change my clothes," he darted upstairs towards his room, feeling better and better about this as he went along. "I can keep this up," he said to himself cheerily as he looked through all his old clothes to find something more charming to wear, "It won't be hard, not hard at all." He finally settled on a lovely pale green outfit with an ivory shirt and highly polished boots.

"If I play my cards right, I'll never lose him," He quickly shed his jacket and was about to remove his vest when he felt something in one of the pockets.

He reached in and pulled out the object but when he looked at it, he gasped in shock. It was a penny. A modern-day penny. He had somehow missed it when he had taken the money back out of his pocket. Lestat felt frozen as he stared at the penny and the date on it that read: 1985.

"No," he managed to say as he shook his head, "NO!" But it was too late. It felt as if he were dissolving into oblivion as his feet left the floor and everything faded into black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Slowly the world came back into focus. Lestat lay on the floor in precisely the same spot where he had seen the accursed penny. He shut his eyes tightly, praying to anyone that would listen that he was still in 1812. Alas, he could hear a modern fire truck zooming by the flat, off toward its destination.

Finally, he opened his eyes to see his room just as he had left it before the time travel. "No, no no!" He cried and stood, falling towards the bed in his sudden exhaustion. He was covered in blood-sweat but didn't care. He threw himself down on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"June 29th, 1812, June 29th, 1812," he said desperately, "I'm back. I'm back, I'm back…" He opened his eyes. Nothing had happened.

Defeated, he rolled over, burying his head into the pillow. He sobbed as hard as he ever had, letting the penny drop out of his hand and hit the floor with a metallic "plink". _'You failed, you failed, Louis is gone forever, you failed…' _Those words ran through his head in maddening circles as he lay there, wishing he could join him.

He heard the door open, and a startled voice call out to him, "Lestat! Lestat! Oh my God!" He felt someone else on the bed suddenly and he was turned over toward the voice that was muttering his name over and over…that voice… Lestat opened his eyes to meet frantic emerald ones.

"Louis…Louis! I thought I'd lost you!" He jolted forward and latched his arms around the younger vampire.

"Never, never, never!" Louis cried, clinging to him as Lestat kissed him repeatedly and rocked them back and forth.

They stayed like that for a while until Lestat finally calmed down and ceased his crying. "What made you change your mind?" he asked, he was dying to know.

"About killing myself?"

"Yes."

"To be honest," Louis began, "I was staying in a hotel when I decided I would kill myself. The radio was on the classical music station as I stood up and went towards the fire place. Just as I was about…to do it… I heard this music and I remembered it very clearly. It was Rachmaninoff. The rhapsody. I remembered when you played it to me that night so many years ago and what you said to me… I remembered when you kissed me and begged me never to leave you. So I didn't. I couldn't even recall what the fight had been about, why it was so important. But it wasn't important anymore. The only thing that was important was coming back to you. When I got back, the house seemed like it was empty and I was afraid that you had already found out about what I was going to do and had committed suicide. So you can imagine my relief to hear you crying in your bedroom and I came in as fast as I could."

Lestat sighed and smiled at him, "Louis, you have no idea how far I went to save you."

"What?" Louis looked puzzled.

"I'll tell you later, I'm much too exhausted to explain it now," He reached into the bedside table's drawer and pulled out _Travels Through Time_, handing it to him, "In the meantime, Louis, maybe this will shed some light on the subject."

**The End **

_(A/N: Personally I think this is a much happier ending than what was in the movie lol. Anyway, that's it, I don't plan on doing an epilogue for this one; I think that about wraps the story up. Thanks for reading!) _


End file.
